


breaking more than my heart

by cherrybomb_marichat



Series: Blanc Week 2021 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, Blanc Week 2021, Day 4: Breaking More Than My Heart, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat
Summary: “I thought that you could bring me joy, Marinette. I thought you were different from the others. But it turns out that you're just like my father! You’re breaking more than my heart, Marinette!”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Blanc Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114052
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	breaking more than my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas AutumnIvory and WonderfilledAnnabeth.

“I thought that you could bring me joy, Marinette. I thought you were different from the others. But it turns out that you're just like my father! You’re breaking more than my heart, Marinette!”

* * *

Marinette woke up with a cold sweat. It was another nightmare of Chat Blanc. Ever since Bunnyx came through the portal and brought her to that terrible alternate Paris, she couldn’t stop thinking about Chat Blanc’s cold, lifeless blue eyes.

“Marinette? Are you ok?” Tikki asked her chosen. Lately, she was acting distant, barely talking to her friends. Something told Tikki that it wasn’t about the guardian responsibilities. 

“I’ll be fine, Tikki, I just need to breathe. I'll be on the balcony.” Marinette lied through her teeth. As much as he hated liars, she was doing her own fair share of lies these days. Everything was just not fine. She just wanted to escape all of her duties as the guardian and go back to her normal life. If she had known the amount of pain she would be in right now, she would have never picked up those earrings. But she knew she couldn't say that to Tikki, or else her feelings would be hurt.

She opened the door to her balcony and saw a familiar silhouette that haunted her dreams. “C-Chat N-B-blanc?”

“That’s my name, princess.” His electric blue eyes pierced into her heart. He looked so broken.

“W-what do you want?” Marinette trembled. She couldn’t bring herself to transform and fight him, not when he was so broken and lost. Not a second time, she couldn’t bring herself to fight her kitty again.

“You should know the answer by now my lady. I need your miraculous.” Blanc said with no emotion. 

“W-why?” Marinette’s voice cracked. Why was he doing this? She needed to know; she needed her kitty back.

“To make everything better again. To erase our mistakes. Then we will be together again. We can be happy again.” Blanc said with a flicker of emotion in his eyes. He really cared. He really wanted everything to be fixed, so they could be happy. 

“As much as I would love to fix everything. You know that there will be a price to pay.” Marinette tried to reason with him. If she had the opportunity to go back in the past and change things, she would take it up in a heartbeat.

“And I know who would pay that price. Give me your miraculous and everything can be perfect again.” Blanc demanded. 

“I-I can’t.” Marinette choked up. “I can’t. I want to but I can’t” The tears started to fall against her will. “Please, Chaton, stop.” 

“Bug, the choice is easy. Give me your earrings and everything will be perfect again. Or be selfish, keep your earrings and suffer.”

“Marinette! Watch out!” she heard a voice shout out to her.

* * *

Chat was taking a late-night patrol when he saw an akuma headed towards the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. There was only one person in that household that would be awake at this ungodly hour, and if they got akumatized, it would be one hell of a fight.

Worried that he couldn’t make it in time, he yelled.

“You can’t save your princess,” Blanc said looking at his counterpart.

“Who are you?” Noir asked the white monster. 

“Can’t recognize yourself?” Blanc smirked.

Chat Noir was stunned. That couldn’t be him. He wasn’t so cold and lifeless. Unless, he was…

“I’m you, but better.” Blanc rang his bell as if he was able to read his mind.

“No! This is all just a dream!” Noir tried to convince himself. It was just another nightmare. This white monster didn’t exist. Marinette wasn’t getting akumatized. It wasn’t real.

“Keep telling yourself that. But it is real. Sometimes you have to face reality. And it isn’t all sunshine and rainbows.” Blanc said, approaching Chat Noir.

“Don’t hurt him! He’s a part of you! You wouldn’t hurt yourself? Would you?” Marinette cried. This was all too much. This couldn’t be happening; it was just a dream. She would wake up and see her partner again. 

“He is a weak fool.” Blanc spat.

“No, he isn’t. He’s a part of you that you have to learn to accept. So please don’t hurt him.” the bluenette begged.

“I wish I could stop myself, princess. But you see, I am so much better than him.” Blanc took another step forward, powering up his cataclysm.

“You have no right to call her that.”

Blanc scoffed. “Like you have any right to yourself. You can’t protect her.”

“At least I have a heart. Unlike you.”

“I have a heart. It’s just broken.” Blanc took one more step to his counterpart and was now at an arm’s distance. “As much fun I had, it’s time for you to go.” Blanc flicked his cataclysm towards Noir’s heart. “You deserve to feel my pain too.”

“NO! What are you doing to him?! Stop! This isn’t you!” Marinette sobbed. But it was useless. Chat Noir, her kitty was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry! This is a day late! But I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
